RoLu Week!
by M. Marie
Summary: RoLu Week- I hope you RoLu fans out there will enjoy this! Please give it a try! The pairing is RoLu (hence the title). Prompts are: 1- Meeting 2- Frosch 3- Date 3.5- The Mark 4- Acceptance 5- Genderbend 6- Yearning 7- Future. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. Day One- Meeting

**I know that this is WAY too late for the actual RoLu Week, but I wanted to try it anyway.**

**RoLu Week Day One- Meeting**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p>I woke up once again in the infirmary. No one was there, my team and others from my guild were there when I first woke up. My wounds from Minerva's attack were starting to heal, but my pride certainly didn't. I knew that I couldn't get back at Minerva in any way, for reasons. The first was that I would never want to purposely harm someone,that would be lowly and cruel. Secondly, one of the games rules was that you couldn't attack another guild's team without being disqualified. The third was that even if I wanted to get revenge on Minerva, I was just too weak. Just like how I was too weak to stop the attacks in the first place. I licked my dry, cracked lips, I had slept for at least a day and I haven't had water since I fell asleep. I didn't want one of my nurses to get me water, I wanted to do something for myself, for a change. I knew where to get the water, but actually getting it was the problem. I slowly moved back the covers, trying my best to ignore the throbbing. I slowly sat up, eye scrunched tight trying to keep in my whimpers. I lightly placed my feet on the ground, and tried to stand up. I started hyperventilating trying to breathe out the pain and dangerously swaying. I took one hesitant step forward, only to fall. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the hard impact of the floor, only it never came. I fell into something soft, someone has caught me. I cracked open my eyes only to see an astounding sight…<p>

Rogue Cheney.

I squeaked in surprise, my eyes widening extremely. Why was Rogue here, a Saber of all people? I was still in his arms, I noticed. I tried to stop my rapidly flushing face. When you actually looked at Rogue, you notice how… nice looking he is. His messy looking yet soft black hair that covers almost one half of his face, his captivating crimson eyes that seriously seem endless, and just him in general. By now Rogue had lifted me into a somewhat standing position, his hands remained on my waist.

"I-I'm not trying to be rude or anything… but what are you doing here?" I stuttered, attempting to ignore the nice warmth of his hands coming through my clothing. I looked down at his hands, Rogue seemed to notice the slight eye movement and he immediately withdrew his hands. Though his face kept the same expressionless look, you could see a slight blush on his face. I leaned against the nearest closest object to support me, which was a nightstand

"I, uh, wanted to see if you were healed and I wanted to," Rogue voice dropped slightly, "apologize for my guilds behavior." Why did he want to apologize, I know it was really heartless and cruel what Minerva did, but Rogue didn't do anything wrong.

"Why?" I tilted my head slightly to the side, confusion written on my face.

"I didn't enjoy what Minerva during the Naval Battle to you. I don't agree with Sabertooth's sadistic actions. I just thought that I should apologize…" He tried not to look directly into my eyes as his blush deepened until I could clearly see it.

"Rogue-san, you have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong, you didn't purposely harm me for amusement. It's totally fine, I'm not even in that much pain anyway. Nothing you should worry about." I attempted a grim smile, lying through my teeth about the pain comment. Rogue's eyes narrowed slightly at the last comment.

"You're lying."

"W-What? No I'm not, it's true that you have nothing to apologize for."

"I talking about your pain. It very obvious." Rogue gestured to me. I narrowed my eyes to match his.

"Prove it."

"Well, the way you are leaning on that night stand like your life depends on it. You right hand is tightly gripping onto it while your left hand is tightly clenched in pain at your side. Your lips are pinched together, and you're very tense. Your posture betrays you, Lucy-san." Damn, how could he be that perceptive and observant? Natsu never noticed things like those. Not only that, but this conversation is the most I've heard him speak, ever. He doesn't talk much at all. I giggle, slightly.

"Well you caught me." I said.

"You should get back to bed, you need to rest, Lucy-san." Rogue advised.

"Just call me Lucy, please, no honorifics."

"Only if you call me Rogue."

"Okay, Rogue." I saw a slight lift in the corners of Rogue's mouth, before he pulled them back down. But I saw it, and it convinced my for sure that Rogue isn't an emotionless person. He's just very… reserved and shy. "Well, bye Rogue. Thank you for your concern. It was nice talking to you." I smiled brightly at him and turned around to prepare to get back to the bed that was only a step away. I could no longer feel Rogue's presence in the room. I leaned heavily on the counter and slowly moved along it. I eventually made it to the end of the nightstand and at the side of the bed. I gently lowered myself onto the bed, hissing. I pulled the covers up to my chin and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take me.

"Rogue…" I whispered with a small smile before falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to me, Rogue had merged with the shadows. He had been listening to me when I fell asleep, before returning to his team, a slight smile on his face.


	2. Day 2- Frosch

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**RoLu Week Day Two- Frosch**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

I was walking home through the market, having just finished a new chapter for Levy and gave it to her. Levy had been very excited as she profusely thanked me and then set to work on reading it. I smiled as she remembered her friend's cheerfulness earlier. Levy expressed her emotions so much, unlike a certain someone. I shook my head, trying to clear it of his red eyes.

A whimper met my ears, breaking me from my thoughts. It was coming from beneath one of the market booths. I crouched down and lifted up the cloth that covered the table. Underneath, I met a heartbroken sight. It was a little green exceed in a pink frog jumpsuit, looking absolutely downcast. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she turned toward me sniffling.

"Hey there, little fella. Need any help?" I asked, my heart aching.

"Fro is lost and scared." The exceed cried and ran over to me, hugging my arm desperately. I got fully under the booth, ignoring the weird stares people were giving me, and held Fro. I cradled her and stroked her, whispering soothing words. She must had seen my guild mark because she said,

"Fairy-san will help Fro, right?"

"Of course, Fro."

"Frosch is Fro's full name, but you can can just say Fro." Frosch smiled, a great change in her mood. Fro snuggled into my arms and sighed comfortably. She fell asleep in my arms. Looks like I got to take this exceed home. I can't just leave her all alone and defenseless. I'll just ask her who her partner is when she wakes up. I got out from under the table and walked home, cradling the sweet exceed the entire time.

**Rogue's POV**

I lost her in the crowd. I lost Frosch somewhere and I couldn't find her. I ran all throughout the market, sniffing for Frosch's scent. One time I may have sniffed too close to a person and she hit me with her purse, yelling pervert. I finally picked up Frosch's familiar scent after thirty minutes of panicking, and followed it throughout the market. I scent grew fresher as I left the market and made my way down a couple of streets. By now Frosch's scent had been mixed with another, who smelled of strawberries and vanilla. It reminded me of someone, someone important. I stood beneath the open two story window, where Frosch's scent was coming out of. She was definitely in there. With someone. I debated whether to use the door or the window, but my concern overrode my manners. I scaled the tree and entered the window.

**Lucy's POV**

When I had made it home with Frosch sleeping my arms, I gently set the cutie down on my pillows. She snuggled down into them, completely at ease. Remembering Happy's addiction to fish, I got out a few fish for her. I placed them all in a bowl and walked over to my bed with the bowl in hand. I poked the cat.

"Fro, wake up. You have to tell me who your partner is." Fro snuggled deeper into the pillows.

"Fro don't wanna get up. Fro likes it here."

"Fro-"

"No! Fro is comfy."

"I got fish~" I dangled a fish right above her nose, letting the fishy smell fill her lungs. She bolted upright, instantly awake. Fro greedily grabbed the fish and gobbled it down. She looked up at me, wanting more. Rolling my eyes, I gave her the bowl.

"What's Fairy-san's name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Fro likes Lucy-san!" She smiled brightly at me, causing my heart to melt. She has the cutest smile, I could just keep her forever.

"Fro, Your partner is probably worried sick. Who's your partner?" I asked Fro as she finished up her last pieces of fish.  
>"I am." A quiet voice said from behind me, scaring me half to death.<p>

"Lucy Kick!" I spun around and slammed a roundhouse kick into the intruder's head. It sent the intruder flying back into the wall. He slid to the floor, groaning. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

"Damn Lucy, why did you have to kick so hard? That hurt." Rogue mumbled, rubbing his head while wincing. His voice sent shivers down my spine and my heart racing. I placed my hand over my thumping heart, why was it beating so fast?

"Oh Rogue! I didn't know it was you. I'm so sorry." I rushed over to him, completely embarrassed I had just drop kicked the man who had taken up residence in my mind since the Games. Real smooth Lucy, real smooth.

"Rogue-kun! Fro missed you!" Fro jumped into Rogue's arms, very happy to see him. Rogue hugged her, his eyes filled with love. It was so cute to see him like that.

"Rogue, is Fro your exceed?"

"Yeah."

"She's so cute! You're so lucky to have her." I said, smiling.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch happily added.

"Thanks Lucy."

"Do you, um, want an ice pack? For your head." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck, fighting the coming blush. Why did I have to kick him?

"No thank you. Fro and I should be leaving. Right Fro?" Rogue quickly evaded my eyes and looked at his exceed. I followed his gaze and missed his blush. Frosch rushed into my arms, clinging tightly. Tears came to her eyes as she said,

"Fro doesn't want to leave Lucy-san yet. Fro likes Lucy-san!"

"Fro, you have to go back to Sabertooth with Rogue." I tried to reason with the sniffling exceed.

"Fro doesn't want to leave Lucy-san."

"How about this Fro? We can come back to visit Lucy, if that is alright with her." He looked toward me, asking.

"That's a great idea. Now I can see some more of this sweet angel." I giggled and hugged the little cat. Fro brightened at the idea and hugged me back.

"Fro thinks so too. Fro will miss Lucy-san." Frosch nuzzled into my arms. I had to hold back a squeal at how cute she was.

"I'll miss you too, Fro." I planted a kiss on her head before placing her in Rogue's arms.

"Bye, Rogue." I turned but was stopped when a hand clasped my wrist. I turned back to Rogue, confused.

"T-Thank you, Lucy. For finding Fro…" Rogue trailed off, trying hard to keep on his mask of emotionless feeling. But his eyes showed me just how thankful he was. They were filled with gratitude and some other emotions I couldn't name. I couldn't help but to lean forward and peck him on his cheek.

I just kissed Rogue Cheney on his cheek.

Fully realizing what I had done, my face had such an intense blush that would put Erza's hair to shame. Rogue's face was also flushed pink. But it also held a soft smile, a real smile.

"U-Uh, bye R-Rogue. The door's that way." I pointed, desperately trying to get my traitorous face back to its normal color.

"I prefer the window." Rogue held a shocked Frosch and walked over to the window. Just before he jumped out, he turned his head around and sent me a devious smirk. His dragon slayer canines stood out.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Lulu." With that said he jumped out the window. I stumbled over to the window and slammed it shut. I slid down the wall until my butt hit the ground, trying to make sense of that encounter. Why did I kiss him? And why did he do that smirk, recalling it sent shivers down my spine, and call me Lulu? Why did I like it? I let out a frustrated groan and dropped my head onto my knees.

"What the fuck just happened…?"


	3. Day 3- Date

**Prepare for the Fluff of RoLu! And Rogue's "other" side... **

**RoLu Week Day Three- Date**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

I walked along the river, balancing on the low brick wall which lined the it. The friendly boat men called out for me to be careful, I thanked them and continued. Eventually, I made it to the guild. I pushed open the doors and entered Fairy Tail.

"Good morning, minna!" I greeted everyone as I walked over to the bar. I sat down and asked Mira for my usual strawberry smoothie. She got me one and I started drinking the cool, delicious smoothie. I loved strawberries, they're so sweet and yummy.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" I turned and faced a excited Levy.

"Hey Levy-chan. What's up?" I asked the girl. Levy waved something in her hand. It seemed to be a grey envelope.

"You have," Levy's voice dropped to a whisper, "an admirer!" She handed me the envelope, she was very excited.

"Did I hear you say Lucy has an admirer?" Mira popped out of nowhere, her eyes took on her matchmaking glean, "Who is it? Who is it?!"

I looked down at the envelope in my hands. It was a dark grey that reminded me of shadows. Shadows, right. That man, that mysterious, alluring man. I realized what he meant to me. He's always on my mind, with his beautiful crimson eyes. They drew me in and I never wanted to leave. The shadow dragon slayer, Rogue.

"I-I don't have any idea to whom it would be." I lied, I did not need Mira's attention on Rogue and I. She would get some crazy idea and ruin whatever we had going. I didn't really know what it was, but whatever.

"I saw the Sabertooth guild mark on the wax seal." Levy proudly announced, she thought she was helping me. She was gravely mistaken.

"Sabertooth? Could it be Sting or Rufus or Orga," Mira theorized and I profusely shook my head at all of them, "or is it Rogue?"

"N-No, no its not R-Rogue." I stumbled over my words, I willed myself not to blush at his name. I failed miserably.

"No way! You like R..." Levy gasped, her eyes wide and in shock.

"Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed babies!Black haired brown eyed babies! Blonde haired red eyed ba-" Mira fainted into her love-influenced fantasies. My face was flushed such a deep red, it probably looked like I had a fever. Levy then got out of her shock and hugged me.

"I support you two!"

"T-Thanks…" I sighed at her antics and opened the letter after gently pushing Levy off.

_Lulu,_ (Levy squealed when she saw his name for me)

_Meet me at the large Sakura Tree in the park at 8:00 tonight. Dress warm and I look forward to seeing you once again. Frosch will not be accompanying us tonight. It will be just you and me._

_~Rogue_

"Lu-chan has a date~" Levy loudly sang. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Lucy, who is it?" Erza asked, she had just knocked out a fighting Gray and Natsu.

"Yeah. Bunny-girl who is it."

"Lucy-san, who are you going on a date with?" Wendy tugged my skirt, her eyes shining.

"Blondie's going on a date?" Laxus asked, he looked confused, "Who's the guy?"

"Cosplay Queen's got a date~"

"A date, a date!" Bixlow's little babies chorused.

"Everyone just be quiet!" I shouted, causing everyone to shut up, "I'm not telling anyone, anything. So excuse me, I've got to go." I walked out of Fairy Tail, a skip in my step. I was going on a date with Rogue Cheney!

* * *

><p>Timeskip to 8:00<p>

**Rogue POV**

I was nervous. Very, very nervous. But I was also very happy and excited. But what if she didn't show? What if she comes, but doesn't like our date? What if she doesn't think about me the way I think about her? I nervously stood near the Sakura Tree, a single, long-stemmed pink rose in my hand. I shouldn't be so nervous, but I was. This girl, she made me feel like never before. I was never interested in anyone, or anything. But now, since I meet Lucy, I'm different. She's changing me, I'm much more talkative and just happy. I'm not that emotionless man as I was before. But what if- All my doubts were cut off when I saw her. She walked over to the tree, into my sight, and just took my breath away. She wore dark grey jeans, black combat boots, and a grey sweater. Her beautiful, blonde hair was slightly wavy and her cheeks were naturally rosy. She is always beautiful, but she dressed in my colors, I could just explode from happiness. I was going on a date with Lucy Heartfilia. She hadn't see me yet. Looks like I was going to surprise her...

**No One's POV**

Lucy looked around, it was exactly 8:00, and she couldn't see Rogue. She sighed, and didn't notice an odd shadow moving towards her. Rogue stepped out of the shadows behind her and whispered in her ear. His lips just barely brushed it.

"I'm glad you came, Lulu." Rogue said his deep voice and caused Lucy to blush and turn around.

"Hello R-Rogue." Lucy tried to sound confident, but really she was nervous. This man made her feel so very different.

"For you, Lulu." Rogue handed her the rose, causing Lucy to blush. Rogue smirked before Lucy leaned forward and kissed his cheek again. She leaned her cheek against his and whispered in his ear.

"That is very sweet of you, Rogue." Rogue blushed and Lucy smirked in victory. Then Rogue whipped out a blindfold and tied it around Lucy's head.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see once we arrive. Follow me." Rogue took her small hand in his and started leading the confused blonde away.

After three minutes of walking, Lucy asked Rogue where they were going. He told her to wait and see, causing Lucy to pout. Rogue chuckled at her reaction and kissed her hand. Lucy's once again became flushed.

**Lucy's POV**

"Rogue, are we there yet? We have been walking for a long time and my feet hurt." I sighed, still not very happy I was in the dark, figuratively and literally. I want to know what's going on and my feet were uncomfortable. I didn't normally walk for a long time and not know where I was walking.

Rogue then abruptly picked me up bridal style. I let out a small squeak of surprise and flung my hands around his neck. I prayed that he wouldn't drop me. I was dependent on him now, I could feel the wave-like motion of his steps. Then he stopped.

"Lulu, I'm going to shadow travel us, is that okay?"

"Yes Rogue." I had no fear, if I was with him I was safe. It felt so wonderful to be in his arms, it felt right. He smelled of pine and spice. An intoxicating woodsy smell. It calmed and relaxed me greatly.

"Here we go." I heard him say before I felt us melt into the shadows. It was like I was swimming, but I didn't get wet. It was a rather odd sensation that was over within seconds. Rogue stepped out of the shadows and set me down. "Here we are, Lulu."

Rogue removed my blindfold and I gasped. We were on a cliff overlooking Mangolia. Rogue had set up a little picnic on a black blanket on the cliff top. I saw a little wooden basket that had delicious smells drifting out of it. When you looked down, you could see the tiny little lights of the city. The little box houses and small trees made it seem like a toy set. Rogue leaned over to me and gently lifted my chin skywards. I was in awe, never had I been able to see the stars so clearly. The sky was a navy blue blanket thrown over the heavens. Little diamonds were sewn on, lighting up the sky. I could see all my friends constellations up their and more. Sagitaruis, Loke, Gemini, Tarus, even Aries was visable. I loved seeing the sky, it made me feel closer to my parents. My mama would always take me out stargazing before, but when you are this high up, you feel as if you could just reach up and grab the stars.

"Its beautiful, Rogue. Thank you." I smiled fondly at the sky, basking in the dim glow of the starlight.

"Yes, the view is very beautiful." Rogue had been looking at me when he said that, I just giggled and thanked him. He was just too sweet. Rogue tore his eyes from mine and walked over to the picnic. "I brought some sandwiches for the main course, and chocolate covered strawberries for desert. I also brought some water. I, uh, hope that's okay." I smiled and thanked Rogue. I told him how chocolate dipped strawberries are my favorite. Rogue laughed and told me he was right then.

We talked, laughed, and talked some more long into the night. Rogue was amazing, never before had I been treated with such affection and care. He really was the best.

* * *

><p>I was leaning against Rogue, looking up at the stars, our picnic long forgotten.<p>

"Hey, Lulu?"

"Yeah, Rogue?"

"Will you be the light to my darkness?" I looked up at Rogue, his eyes brimming with longing, care... And love. I leaned towards his face, smiling.

"Of course." He let out a smile radiating happiness before becoming somewhat serious again. Rogue leaned in, almost closing the gap between us. If I just titled my head up a bit...

**No One's POV**

He leaned slightly forward, his lips brushed like a butterfly, hesitant and gentle. Lucy leaned her body into his, wanting-needing him. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Rogue kissed her eagerly, he craved her like never before. Of course he had already wanted her, but knowing that she wanted him too, was just too much for the shadow dragon slayer to handle. He bit her lip, Lucy moaned allowing Rogue to enter. He ravished her mouth, his tongue exploring every inch. Lucy's battled against Rogue's, but Rogue won. He pulled back and began trailing kisses along her jaw moving down her neck to her collarbone, and thoroughly enjoying her moans.

"Ro...gue..." Lucy's low voice broke any other means of control Rogue had left. He listened to his instinct and bit down on the smooth skin above her collarbone. A whimper met his ears, Rogue canines had bit through her skin, leaving a mark. His tongue smoothed over the mark before placing a small kiss onto it. Rogue kissed his way up to Lucy's ear, before he whispered lightly,

"Mine." Rogue kissed Lucy again on her lips, before settling down on the grass with his Lucy besides him. She cuddled into him, his actions had her feeling very elated. Though he was going to have to explain what the mark meant to Lucy later, right now Rogue couldn't be happier.

He had just claimed his mate.


	4. Day Three Point Five- The Mark (Extra)

**RoLu Week Day 3.5- The Mark**

**Just an extra chapter. Takes place between Chapter Three and Four.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

"I need to tell you something Lulu. Just please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you! What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. I just need to tell you about the mark on your neck."

"Is it bad? I know it hasn't gone away, but that can't be bad, right?"

"No, everything is perfect. The mark... Lulu, how much do you know about dragon slayer's mates?"

"Not that much. Natsu once told that dragon slayer have one mate, just like a dragon. Is that right?"

"Yes, but there's more to it. Dragon slayers mate for life, no dragon slayer can not have one. When dragon slayers first see their mates, they immediately know that person is very important. They want to be around all the time, and feel an unbreakable bond between them. To fully claim their mate as their own, they must mark them. They bite their neck, right above the collarbone, and kiss it. It seals the marking and shows that they belong to each other. Their souls become one, connected. The mark only remains if their mate loves the dragon slayer. If they do, the mark will stay, and after a week or so, develop into a true marking. It forms a tattoo-like mark, a color-coordinating ring around whatever element of the dragon slayer." Rogue explained, his blush evident on his cheeks. Lucy gasped and her hand flew to her very own bite mark.

"You mean..."

"Y-Yes." Rogue was too scared to look her straight in the eye. He evaded her gaze, he thought she would get mad. He had marked her without her permission, how rude was that? And talk about selfish, he hadn't thought about that she might not want to stay with him forever. No one ever did, his parents, his dragon...

"Rogue." Lucy spoke, "Rogue look at me."

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't ask or anything, I was being selfish! I'm so sorry!" Tears welled in his eyes, and Rogue turned away to run. He couldn't bear to look into her eyes, and possibly see hate. He knew that would break him. Before he could get too far, Lucy grabbed him and pulled him into a tight backwards hug.

"Don't you dare run away from me, you can't leave me. Not when something like this happens. I can't just let you go. We're mates now, right? We stay together because... we love each other." Rogue could feel wetness through his grey shirt, her tears. Rogue turned her around, so they were facing each other. He looked in her eyes and he smiled. No hate, no anger, only acceptance and love. He took her cheek in his hand and gently swiped off her tears with his thumbs.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely."


	5. Day 4- Acceptance

**RoLu Week Day 4- Acceptance**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Thank you all for reading this! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

Rogue and I had been dating for three months and still no one had found out. I'm really surprised that Mira didn't find out. She really likes getting into people's love lives. It wasn't that we were ashamed or anything like that. We just didn't want the hassle of the guild *cough-cough-Mira-cough cough*. It certainly didn't help that Rogue was from Sabertooth... I had taken to wearing a black scarf, it hides the mark.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luce. Let's go on a mission!" Natsu ran over to me, his faithful exceed flying ahead. Happy was literally shivering as he flew. Granted it was cold, but Happy was visibly shaking. I tightened my scarf around my neck, enjoying the warmth.<p>

"Whats the mis-"

"Lushi, I'm so cold! Natsu is being a meanie and not sharing his scarf. Gimme your scarf!" Happy wailed, tears pooling in his eyes. My scarf? NO! I had to keep it on at all times or...

"Sorry Happy, go bother someone else for warmth." I told Happy and turned back to face Natsu. Happy took the opportunity and swooped down, snatching my scarf.

"Haha Lushi! I got your scarf!" Happy wrapped himself in it,"So warm." I was in shock unable to move from my spot before Natsu. My hands stayed still at my sides, my brain had yet to progress that the mark was VERY visible.

"Hey Luce, are you okay? Whats wr-" Natsu stopped when his eyes saw the mark. His face was shocked, and he let out an audible gasp. Then he turned hysterical... "LUCE, WHY IS THERE A DRAGON SLAYER MARKING ON YOUR NECK!"

"Hehe, funny story..." I quickly covered the mark up with my hand. I laughed nervously and I began backing away. The other guild mates were staring at me bewildered. I had gotten a couple feet away and put some tables between Natsu and I.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU LUCE! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Natsu roared, fire spewing from his mouth. It scared me, he was scaring me.

"Rogue, I'm scared..." I whispered very quietly, not even the dragon slayers could hear me.

"TELL ME WHICH BASTARD MARKED YOU RIGHT NOW!" Natsu started walking towards me, flipping tables that were in his way. I heard the door open, but everyone was too shocked to even look. "ANSWER ME!" I whimpered, he was right in my face. His eyes burned with anger.

"GET OUT OF LULU'S FACE, YOU ASSHOLE!" A fist wrapped in shadows punched Natsu right in his stomach. I turned to my hero, Rogue. He looked very, very angry. He was in his Shadow Drive, he had an aura of shadows that completely covered him and continuously rises from his body. The entire guild gasped, when had Rogue gotten here? Why did he attack Natsu?

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Lulu, stay behind me." Rogue quietly told me, pushing me behind him, as he looked at the charging, flaming Natsu.

"GET AWAY FROM MY LUCE!"

"SHE NOT YOURS," Rogue lost it when Natsu said I was his, "SHE NOT YOUR MATE!"

"SHE NOT YOUR MATE EITHER!"

"Are you sure about that?" Rogue smirked at the very angry Salamander. Rogue turned towards me, smiling. "Show him your mark Lulu. It's okay to show it." I blushed and removed my hand from the mark. Everyone leaned in, trying to see it closely. Everyone could see the black ring around the shadow. The male dragon slayers, excluding Natsu, smirked at Rogue. Mira fainted, Levy squealed, and Cana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Why is there a shadow in it? WHY THE F-"

"Salamander, I knew you were dense, but I didn't know you were this dense. Its obvious Bunny-Girl is Rogue's mate." Gajeel sneered at Natsu.

"She can't be his. He from Sabertooth!" Natsu whined.

"I **love** him, Natsu. You are just going have to accept it." I hugged Rogue, smiling.

"And I **love** MY Lulu." Rogue gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips, still hugging me. Mira woke from her faint.

Natsu looked defeated when we both said we love each other. He lost his will to fight, realizing that I was Rogue's and Rogue was mine. He backed down, though he still was upset. Before any of us could react, I had been pulled from Rogue's hug. A sword was pointed at Rogue's throat, pressing lightly. Rogue made no sudden movements, he didn't want to be stabbed.

"You better not hurt Lucy in anyway. If I see or even hear that Lucy has been hurt in some way, I can promise you that your life will become a living hell. Lucy is like a sister to me and if you hurt her, there will be a freshly dug grave. And I can insure you, that they rest of Fairy Tail feels the same." Erza threatened Rogue, she had requipped into her Purgatory Armor. Mira walked over to where Erza, Rogue, and I were. She transformed into her Satan Soul, and began threatening Rogue too. Rogue tried to look indifferent and not scared, but I could feel his fear for the two terrifying women.

"I would take Erza's advice, if I were you. Harm Lucy, and your dead. Lucy is also like my little sister and I'll be damned before she gets hurt. If you want to stay alive, treat her right. Or you'll have to answer to us." Mira transformed back into her normal attire. She smile brightly at Rogue. I sweat dropped at her bipolar attitude."Otherwise, I support you two. So cute!" Mira went back to her fantasies. Erza dropped her sword, and requipped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. The rest of the guild began threatening Rogue. Everyone got in a warning, overall everyone had accepted us, had accepted Rogue.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Rogue."<p>

"For what?" Rogue looked confused.

"Putting up with my guild. They can be so crazy." I sighed, but then giggled. Rogue held my hand, his thumb rubbing circles into it.

"They just love you. I really thankful that they pretty much accepted us." Rogue pressed a kiss on the top of my head, making me blush.  
>"I know, I love them too. Well, one guild down, one more to go."<p> 


	6. Day 5- Genderbend

**RoLu Week Day 5- Genderbend**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

><p><strong>Rogue's POV<strong>

I started to wake from my sleep, and yawned. I felt an arm tighten around my waist. What. The. Hell. I looked down, and saw... Natsu? I grabbed him by his salmon hair and threw him out of my bed. My pink bed? Natsu got thrown on the floor, and he groaned. He looked up at me, confused.

"What the hell Natsu-san! Why the fuck were you sleeping with me?!" I yelled, my voice seemed oddly higher than normal. My attention was focused solely on the fire dragon slayer before me.

"What's your problem, Luce?" Natsu yawned and rubbed his eyes, "I just wanted to sleep next to you one last time."

"Why are you calling me Luce?! What are you doing in my house!" I crossed my arms over my chest, pretty pissed. It was slightly harder to do than usual. Something was in the way.

"Uh, Luce are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head or something?" Natsu looked concerned.

"Get away from me, Natsu-san. You are really creeping me out right now, sneaking into my house and cuddling with me!" I pointed my dainty, small finger at Natsu accusingly. My... dainty... and small...hand? I screamed and looked terrified at my hand. I moved the tiny alien hand. It was connected to my arm. My small, not muscular arm? My arms widened at the sight, the appendage wasn't mine, yet it was attached to me!

"Uh, Luce... Do you want me to get Wendy or something? You're acting really weird." Natsu looked at me, worried.

"Leave immediately." I needed to be alone to sort out this mess. Natsu looked confused.

"But Lu-"

"Leave right this second!" I commanded, and a pouting Natsu left through the window. I looked around at my surroundings. The pale pink walls, pink bedspread, white and wooden furniture, and wooden floors. Definitely not my home. But whose home could it be? I sort of recognize it... I walked over to the white wood door and flung it open. This opened up into a very feminine bathroom. Blue walls, stone bathtub, and mirrors above the sink. The sink was covered in cosmetics and perfumes. I walked over to the mirror and looked at what was supposed to be me.

All of Mangolia heard my scream.

I had long silky blonde hair, piled up into a messy bun. I had big, brown doe eyes with long lashes. Pink full lips and as I looked down, a very female body. Curvaceous figure, long smooth legs, a very large cleavage... I gripped the white sink, struggling to take deep breaths. This was all a dream, this couldn't be real. I would wake up and I wouldn't be Lucy anymore. Pinching myself didn't work, neither did punching my stomach. It was all too real.

After a few minutes of calming down, my brain thought up a terrifying thought. If I was here, in Lucy's body, where would Lucy be? Would she be in me? I need to find her immediately. I ran out, in Lucy's PJs, to find her.

**Lucy's POV**

I snuggled deeper into the warm blankets. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight streaming in through the window with the black curtains. I yawned, rubbing my eyes. I swung out my feet from under the black blanket and set them down on the white throw rug on the black wooden floors. I looked around hurriedly, this is NOT my room. Whose room is this? Why was I in someone else's room?

"Wake up, man. Breakfast's ready." A demanding voice said from outside the door, as they pounded on the door. I walked over to the door, I had to get answers. I flung it open and stood face to face with...

A sleepy Sting.

"Lucy Kick!" I kicked the man in his... sensitive parts... before running down the hall, screaming. "Help me, someone, I've been kidnapped!" In my panic, I had run down the wrong way, and stood in front of a wall.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That. For. Rogue?" Sting painfully stood up, groaning. He started walking over to me, pretty pissed.

"S-Stay back! Or I'll hurt you!" I looked down for my keys. They weren't there. I only wore black pants...? Why was my chest uncovered, and completely ripped, like a guy? I screamed and poked my stomach. I felt it. Definitely real.

"Woah there, Rogue. Stop acting all crazy. It's me, Sting!"

"Rogue?"

"You've really lost it haven't you?" Sting sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's too early for this shit."

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked, Sting just sighed and pointed past him at the black door across from my room.

Nodding, I went through the door and closed the door. I went over to the mirror and looked at me. Or in this case, Rogue. I was in Rogue body. I was in Rogue body! I began hyperventilating, this was too weird to be real. This would only make sense to be a dream. You can wake yourself up from a dream from inflicting pain on yourself, that's what Levy once told me. I raised my shaking hand and before I could chicken out, I slapped my face as hard as I could. I screamed as the pain flared up, my right cheek burning. I cradled my cheek, salty tears running down my face. It was too painful, too real. I was in reality.

"Hey Rogue, are you okay in there?!" Sting shouted from outside the door, "I heard you scream!"

"No..." I quietly whispered, shaking my head. I had to find Rogue, he had to be in my body. I ran out of the bathroom, past Sting, past the confused exceeds all the way to the train station. I bought a ticket to Magnolia and sat down in an empty booth. The train started moving and I immediately fell very ill. I tried not to vomit all over the seats, clutching my churning stomach. I vow never to make fun of any dragon slayer on a train again. Just let me live, I prayed, my face green.

Motion sickness was hell.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

**(A/N: The bold name/pronoun thats first is the person on the INSIDE, the not bold name/pronoun second is the person on the outside, Sorry for the confusion...)**

"Lulu..."

"Yes Rogue?" **Lucy**-Rogue lifted **her**-his head wearily.

"This is..." **Rogue**-Lucy struggled to find the word to describe their current problem. **He**-she tapped **his**-her pink lips in thought.

"Awkward..." **Lucy**-Rogue answered, running a hand through **her**-his raven hair.

"Yes. It is." **Rogue**-Lucy nodded, bobbing **his**-her head. **Rogue**-Lucy sighed,"What now?"

"I really don't know, but I can tell you this. Your embarrassing me by being in my PJ's in public!" **Lucy**-Rogue crossed **her**-his arms over **her**-his masculine chest angrily.

"I couldn't help it! Did you want me to change in this body!" **Rogue**-Lucy hissed back, **his**-her hands gesturing downwards. **Lucy**-Rogue blushed and shook **her**-his head, "It's not like your any better! You didn't even put a shirt on me!"

"I got sidetracked! I was a little panicked when I woke up in some random person's room!"

"I'm not a random person!"  
>"Might as well have been! I didn't know where I was, dammit!" <strong>Lucy<strong>-Rogue stamped **her**-his foot angrily, it was rather weird for the pedestrians to see see the emotionless shadow dragon slayer having a temper-tantrum.

"Its not like you had to wake up with Natsu cuddling you." **Rogue**-Lucy mumbled remembering, shuddering.

"WHAT! I told him to stop that months ago! He never listens!" **Lucy**-Rogue complained. **Rogue**-Lucy emitted a malicious aura seeping from **his**-her body, growling.

"He's been sleeping with you?"

"I tried to get him to stop! But he manages to sneak in even after I lock all entry's and fall asleep!" **Rogue**-Lucy cracked **his**-her knuckles.

"That's unacceptable. He can't sleep with my mate! He will be punished."

"No matter how much we may want to punish him, cause I certainly want to, you can't do that while your in my body!" **Lucy**-Rogue tried to reason.

"Why not?" **Rogue**-Lucy turned **his**-her head, showing very angry brown eyes. It seems Rogue's dragons slayer instincts transferred into Lucy's body too. **Rogue**-Lucy ran off towards Fairy Tail, a unwilling **Lucy**-Rogue trailing after.

* * *

><p><strong>Still No One's POV<strong>

**Rogue**-Lucy kicked open the guild doors, intent on one salmon haired man's screams.

"Natsu~" **Rogue**-Lucy sang, **his**-her high-pitched, sickly-sweet voice sweeping throughout Fairy Tail. Natsu turned around his brawl with Gray, shivering at the terrifying voice. **Lucy**-Rogue burst through the door just in time to see **Rogue**-Lucy attack.

"Lu-" **Rogue**-Lucy smashed **his**-her fist into Natsu's face, launching him across the guild. "Don't. Sleep. In. My. Mates. Bed!" **Rogue**-Lucy dangerously whispered. **Lucy**-Rogue ran over to the fuming **Rogue**-Lucy and set **her**-his large hand on **Rogue**-Lucy's shoulder. **Lucy**-Rogue started to open **her**-his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gray.

"Hold up, I'm confused. Did Lucy just say that Natsu sleep in her mates bed. Isn't her mate Rogue?"

"Rogue, your confusing everyone. Don't attack in my guild mates in my body!" **Lucy**-Rogue whispered into **Rogue's**-Lucy's ear. Tears welled up **Lucy**-Rogue's crimson eyes. "Please don't." **Rogue**-Lucy sighed, quietly apologized, and slid a hand around **Lucy**-Rogue's waist. **Rogue**-Lucy stood on **his**-her tiptoes and kissed **Lucy**-Rogue's forehead. **Lucy**-Rogue giggled.

"God Lulu, don't giggle when your like that. It's embarrassing! You'll ruin my reputation."

"Hmmmm..." **Lucy**-Rogue smirked, a devious smirk spreading across **her**-his face. "That's tempting. It's just too hard to resist." **Lucy**-Rogue skipped around the guild, stopping in front of Gray. **Lucy**-Rogue picked up Gray, bridal style, and skipped around the guild singing Hush Little Baby. **She**-he cradled a horrified Gray with Juvia running after **her**-him yelling, Love-Rival! **Lucy**-Rogue dropped Gray, leaving the man to his stalker, and skipped back over to the appalled **Rogue**-Lucy.

"M-Monster." **Rogue**-Lucy choked out, **his**-her brown eyes showed **his**-her shock and horror.

"That was nothing. What were saying about your representation again? It seems that I've forgotten. Care to repeat it?" **Lucy**-Rouge cupped **her**-his hand around **her**-his ear, smirking playfully.

"Don't you dare do anything else!" **Rogue**-Lucy warned, **his**-her voice low.

"Did I just hear dare? I accept your challenge!" **Lucy**-Rogue spread **her**-his hands heavenward, promising more embarrassing actions. "This is for not listening to me before."

**Lucy**-Rogue jumped on top of the bar and began to sing Old McDonald Had a Farm while doing the corresponding moves to the animals mentioned. **Rogue**-Lucy, and the rest of the guild, could only stare at the person making a fool out of themselves. The song ended and **Lucy**-Rogue jumped off the bar, landeding in front of Wendy. **Lucy**-Rogue dropped to one knee and made a grand show of holding **her**-his hands out, as if holding a ring box.

"Wendy-sama, I've only had eyes for you. Ever since I saw you, I haven't been able to think of anyone else. Will you do me the honor of becoming my lovely wedded wi-" Wendy paled and began shaking. She uttered two almost silent words before losing conscious, help me. **Lucy**-Rogue jumped up and did cartwheels over to Elfman. **She**-he jumped on his back.

"Giddy up, Beast-Boy." **Lucy**-Rogue commanded pointing forwards.

"T-This is not MAN!" Elfman stuttered, standing still. **Lucy**-Rogue sighed, and jumped off the scared Take-Over mage.

"Bad Beast-Boy!" **Lucy**-Rogue ran back over to **Rogue**-Lucy, whose face was drained of blood. Lucy-Rogue winked, "You've got a new reputation."

"T-Two can play at that game." **Rogue**-Lucy smiled an evil smirk, as **he**-she thought up ways to get back her-him.

"WHAT'S UP MY MOTHERFUCKERS! LUCY-SENPAI IS IN THE HOUSE!" **Rogue**-Lucy shouted, gaining everyone's attention. **Rogue**-Lucy leaned towards **Lucy**-Rogue and whispered, "You too have a reputation, Lulu. And I've got my eyes set on re-inventing it."

**Lucy**-Rogue paled, **her**-his eyes widening. Rogue-Lucy strutted over to Gajeel, leaning over him. She-he grabbed his cheeks, pinching and pulling at the iron dragon slayer.

"Ooooo, Rust-Buckets has such chubby cheeks! There just so squishy." Rogue-Lucy giggled as he-she stretched Gajeel's face. Gajeel's face flushed from embarrassment, trying to remove Rogue-Lucy's hands without harming her. He-she was Levy's friends so he couldn't hurt her.

"Omph ma facsh, Bunneh-Gal!" Gajeel spoke before he finally managed to remove **Rogue's**-Lucy's hands. Gajeel rubbed his cheeks, mumbling,"Man, you've got an iron grip..." **Rogue**-Lucy walked away from the embarrassed male and jumped up on the bar. **He**-she began began dirty-dancing, causing many of the men in the guild to get a nosebleed. **Rogue**-Lucy pulled up Cana, who joined in **his**-her dancing.  
>"G-Get down from there! Right now!" <strong>Lucy<strong>-Rogue screeched, covering **her**-his eyes from raunchy scene before him. **Lucy**-Rogue peeked between **her**-his fingers at **Rogue**-Lucy. **He**-she jumped down from the bar and struck a pose. **Rogue**-Lucy smirked and skipped off to Erza who was trying to eat her strawberry cake Mira had just given her.

"Erza! Look over there!" Rogue-Lucy pointed and while Erza wasn't looking, swiped her cake. **He**-she smashed it onto Mira face and fake-gasped.

"Erza, Mira is trying to eat your cake!" Rogue-Lucy accused, Erza whipped her head around and glared daggers at cake-smeared Mira.

"Is she now?" Erza requipped her Heavens Wheel armor and attacked Mira, who transformed into her Satan Soul. They fought, destroying anything in their path. **Rogue**-Lucy glanced back at the terrified **Lucy**-Rogue, who was trying not to have a heart attack and die. **Rogue**-Lucy smiled before running over to Laxus who was sitting with the other Thunder God tribe members. **Rogue**-Lucy pointed at Laxus and then to the floor.

"Bow, servant." Laxus' eye twitched, eyebrows raised but he remained where he was. **Rogue**-Lucy snapped **his**-her fingers in front of of Laxus' face.

"Bow."

"I don't take orders from y-" Laxus sneered but was cut off.

"BOW, BITCH! OBEY YOUR MASTER!" **Rogue**-Lucy yelled, glaring at Laxus. The guild gasped, no one yells at Laxus and doesn't get hurt. Laxus stood up, lightning crackling all over his towering form. He leaned in at **Rogue**-Lucy's face, quite pissed.

"Did you just yell at me, Blondie? You in for a beatin-" **Rogue**-Lucy kicked Laxus in his sensitive parts, causing the man to gasp and drop to the floor. Laxus withered in pain, clutching at his balls. **Rogue**-Lucy kicked him once more in his parts, yelling,

"DON'T YELL AT YOUR MASTER!" Laxus passed out from the pain. **Rogue**-Lucy giggled and skipped away.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK LAXUS-SAMA!" Freed launched himself at **Rogue**-Lucy, he-she just turned around and kicked Freed in his family jewels. Rogue-Lucy smiled, cracking his-her knuckles as he-she stood over the groaning men.

"DON'T QUESTION YOUR MASTER!" The guild shivered as **Rogue**-Lucy turned **his**-her head and faced the rest of the guild. **He's**-she's glare was scarier than Erza's and Mira's combined, "Does everyone understand their master?"  
>"Y-Yes, Lucy-senpai..." The guild stumbled over their words, terrified of this new Lucy. <strong>Lucy<strong>-Rogue ran over to **Rogue**-Lucy and grabbed **her**-his arm in a vise-like grip. **His**-her nails dug into **Rogue's**-Lucy's skin, daring **him**-her to say anything.

"We are leaving now."

"But it was just getting fu-" **Rogue**-Lucy whined, pouting.

"Come. Now." **Lucy**-Rogue hissed, **her**-his red eyes flashing. **Lucy**-Rogue dragged **Rogue**-Lucy out of the guild, leaving Fairy Tail to ponder one last sentence.

"From now on, address me as Lucy-senpai~"


End file.
